deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendly Season Victory Team Battle
On a desolate landscape, torrents of light appear in the sky and fall towards the ground, delivering the champions to their final battleground. The Rules This is a team game where the winners of my 1st and 2nd seasons will fight alongside the other winners of their seasons against the opposing season. The groups will have no notion of their enemies but have had a brief time to learn about their allies and how to work together. Whatever incarnation that was used for the match they won will be the incarnation they use here. Due to several combatants having extremely weird notions of destiny- time manipulation of any kind is banned. As Cloud has won twice in two different seasons- his season 2 slot will instead be filled by Squall from FF8. Squall is his replacement because that was a blog match and so technically belongs to no season whatsoever. The Combatants Season 1 Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) War (Darksiders) Kite (.Hack) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Goku (Dragonball Z) Season 2 Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Soma Cruz (Castlevania) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) Lazlo En Kulders (Suikoden IV) Ryner Lute (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) The Boss (Saints Row) Description Whiz: A battle between the victors- the war of the winners! Boomstick: Just when they thought they were out- we're pulling them right back in! Friendly: Since this is a lot more people than Whiz and Boom normally deal with- I figured I'd pop in to help out. Boomstick: And we appreciate that friendly assistance. Whiz: Just try to keep up okay? Friendly: No worries, mostly I'll just prod you guys along when your banter is failing. Boomstick: What?! Why you little-''' Friendly: First up on the list, Season 1's first winner, Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara! Season 1 Date Masamune "Are you ready guys? Put your guns on!" Whiz: Date debuted in a battle against the pirate swordsman Zoro- coming out on top by virtue of superior energy reserves and higher destructive power. '''Boomstick: Date's one crazy guy- he put exhaust pipes on his horse for crying out loud! Friendly: Holding 3 swords in either hand is really hard- have you ever tried that? Whiz: The One-Eyed Dragon- Boomstick: Heyoooo- let me tell you about 'my' One-Eyed Dragon! Whiz: The leader of the Date Clan is infamous for his choice of weaponry- 6 katana that are called the Claws of the Dragon! Friendly: The swords are fairly durable, though with enough force sent into them they will eventually break. Boomstick: And my god- what amounts of force they can take! Whiz: Date has clashed with many powerful foes, each time powering through despite being grievously wounded and coming out on top. Defeating Nobunaga with the help of Sanada and then later defeating Hideyoshi by himself. Friendly: For context, Nobunaga was capable of hitting Sanada and Date hard enough to knock them out to the mesosphere and Hideyoshi punched out the Seto Inland Sea. Whiz: The heroes in Sengoku Basara are so powerful that they're frequently knock soldiers flying- even when they're miles away from the battle. Calling them "destructive" is a tad underselling how they fight. Boomstick: Also he can fly- why can he fly? Because he's f**king Date Masamune- that's why! Whiz: Date has actually made a career out of dive-bombing his enemies from orbit- it's something he does fairly often. Friendly: Date's no slouch on the battlefield- that's for sure. 'I'll gouge out your remaining eye!' "Go ahead and try- my eye will bare its fangs and bite you!" Cloud Strife "Time to go, Fenrir." Whiz: Cloud's first battle in regards to our new friend was against Cress Albane, who Cloud managed to overcome after a tremendous (and only moderately paradox-inducing) battle. Boomstick: Only because we let him have his materia. Friendly: What was that Boomstick? Boomstick: I mean- of course we let him have his materia- the stuff only lets him do everything! Whiz: While everything may be overdoing it- there's no denying Cloud's materia allows him an assortment of abilities that make him an extremely versatile fighter. Boomstick: Add that to his massive swords plus enough strength to chop through massive pieces of steel and you've got one hell of a fighter- even if he does dress in drag... Friendly: Cloud's speed is also not something to underestimate, he can move his body faster than a bullet can move- no wonder he can block bullets- even when he's got cancer he' still chopping them out of the air with no issue. Whiz: Cloud has taken massive amounts of punishment, being impaled multiple times and still being able to get right back up and fight. Boomstick: For a pretty boy he's not that bad of a fighter- even if he does dress in drag... ''' "I am your living legacy." Maka Albarn "A sound soul rests within a sound mind and a sound body." Whiz: Maka and Soul managed to defeat the Fullmetal Alchemist via superior speed and a massive strength and durability advantage. '''Boomstick: The shortstop Edward just couldn't keep up. (Edward's rage can be heard off in the distance) Whiz: With her deathscythe- Soul- Maka is capable of cutting cleanly through stone like butter when she activates her Soul Resonance. Friendly: The Soul Resonance between a meister and weapon is similar to a guitar and an amp- allowing the lone power to be enhanced far beyond what it is capable of solo. Boomstick: And how does a weapon gain power? By eating the souls of those it kills- that's some straight-up badass heavy metal shit there! Whiz: After absorbing the soul of Arachne, Maka and Soul grew even stronger and gained new abilities. Friendly: One of these new abilities is being able to target the soul-waves of enemies and produce two effects- either producing a counter "wavelength" to destroy their powers and bring the foe to a standstill. Boomstick: It's a surefire way to kill any battle-boner an enemy may have going. Whiz: Maka's Black Blood is nothing to laugh at- Boomstick: You can still laugh at her rack though. Friendly: On behalf of Maka- FRIENDLY CHOP! (screen shakes briefly) Whiz: Maka's Black Blood makes her incredibly durable, able to laugh off bladed attacks from the likes of Chrona- and she can even regenerate massive holes punched through her chest. Boomstick: Tiny... tiny chest... "Let's go- Soul Resonance!" Sora "My friends are my power!" War Kite Kirito Goku So which season do you think can take the win? Season 1 Season 2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants